A Surprise Christmas
by MerthurOfficial
Summary: Blaine returns to the Hummel-Hudson household for Christmas, with horrible news.
1. Chapter 1

Finn hastily picked up his phone and dialed Blaine's number. A muffled 'hello' came from the other end of the phone. Finn quickly glanced at the time, it was 9am on December 21st, so Blaine should be awake. He quickly remembered that Blaine was in England, studying Music and Thearte in London's best university. Finn had just woken up Blaine, at 3am. Completely oblivous to the fact that Blaine had arrived their two months ago and was probably now used to the time zone changes, he still asked if he didn't mind speaking in which Blaine replied a simple grunt. Finn continued "Hey, Blaine it's Finn, listen I was just wondering...well, what you had got Kurt for Christmas?". Finn heard Blaine yawn, and felt really bad for waking him up, but he needed to know so he would'nt look dumb. ''Well, I'm coming back to Lima for Christmas and it's a suprise and Kurt has no idea, so Finn, do NOT under any circumstances tell him ok? Just make sure he's in on christmas day!" Finn sighed, he couldnt wrap himself up and place a bow on his head and say to Kurt "I'm you're present!", Kurt would be beside himself with laughter and probably kick Finn out for Christmas. "Sorry, I could'nt be more help, but I'm really tired and I just gotta get to...". Finn waited until relising Blaine had fallen asleep, he hung up, hoping that Burt would simply skip his 5 minute call to England and not ground him. He layed back in his bed and started to write a checklist of what to get Kurt, until his mind popped. He would just attach his name to Carol's gift! Kurt loved her gifts and he was sure that his mom would'nt mind at all, I mean she loved him so in Finn's head it would be fine. He ran out of his room and straight into the kitchin to ask his busy mother. "Finn, honey, I dunno, I mean you must be able to think of something. You can't just attach you're name to the label". Finn looked around to see if Kurt was around. He didnt see the tall and skinny boy anywhere, so with that he continued. "Mom, I called Blaine..". His mother was not by any means amused. "FINN, WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU CALL BLAINE, HE'S IN BLOODY ENGLAND!". Finn took a step back from her, before continuing. "I called him to ask what to get Kurt and he said that he was coming back to Lima for Christmas Day, to suprise Kurt". "Sweetie, that's all very well, but you better get a room up for him and everything, he'll be very tired. But I think it's a lovely idea. Now, when this months phone bill comes in. For god's sake hide it." Finn nodded and a wide grin appered on his face. He was bouncing up and down like a puppy before running excitedly upstairs to prepare Blaine's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt stared longingly at his phone. It was Christmas Day, and for two weeks, Blaine hadn't called or texted him. Kurt was beginning to get restless, he didnt want to go downstairs and to be questioned by his misery. But it was too late, Finn had barged into his room and practically dragged him out of his nice warm bed. ''KURT, GET UP IT'S CHRISTMAS''. All Finn got was a mumbled reply and a sleepy Kurt trying to wriggle free. ''NO, I...no, I just wan-nt to sleep...''. Kurt hoped his acting of a tired and grumpy boy would work, luckily it did. Minutes later Finn walked out but Burt came in. ''ALRIGHT KURT GET UP ITS CHRISTMAS AND FAMILY TIME, SO UP. UP. UP''. Kurt got up and down those stairs quicker than Burt could say 'Prada'. He was greated by the rest of his family sitting by the tree all ready to open presents.

Finn's presents were simple but thoughtful, he got a football from Carole and some socks from Kurt. Burt didnt get him anything which was strange, but he thought nothing more of it. When it became Kurt's turn to open up his presents he did it very carefully, he got a stunning brooch from Carole which was a diamond white flower. Burt gave him some money and finally then turned to Finn and gave him a large envolpe. Finn studied it with great care before finally ripping it open, he then pulled out a very large telephone bill. There was 18 calls in total and all the calls were to LONDON,ENGLAND. ''Finn. You better tell me what's going on'' Burt said with an angry tone in his voice. ''I can't atucally tell you...'' Finn mumbled, he had to try and keep his 'present' out of Kurt's way, before he too got suspicious. He draggged Burt into the kitchin and sat him down, and explained everything to him. Burt nodded along and seemed to agree with Finn's plan. They both walked out and left the $98.78 phone bill to one side.

After all dinner and games there was a knock at the door. This is it, Finn thought and quickly got out of his seat. ''Finn, where are you going..'' Kurt called out. ''Um...to tell the carol singers to go away''. Kurt sighed. ''No Finn, you great them and give them money, here let me do i-''. ''NO..'' Finn found that everybody was staring at him. ''Kurt, come with me''. Kurt followed Finn until he was facing a large cupboard. Finn opened the door, pushed Kurt in and locked it, trying to ignore the screaming. He walked over to the front door and opened it and saw Blaine standing there shivering to death, Finn ushered him in and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine walked in and took note of the Hummel-Hudson household but his attention was distracted by Kurt's screams. ''Is that K-''. ''Blaine, would you shut up! Now c'mon follow me''. Blained blushed and nodded carefully not making a sound. Finn opened the door into Kurt's bedroom and stopped when Blaine didn't say a thing for what felt like a really long time. ''Blaine...what is it?''Finn asked nervously. ''The room...it's so, so un-festive, I need to redecorate it, so er, could you grab me some lights and some other shit?'', Finn just nodded trying to take everything in and ran off to get supplies. He came back 5 minutes later and saw Blaine messing up Kurt's bed ''Erm...dude, he is gunna freak when he sees this place''. Blaine mumbled a simple reply and Finn left him to get on with his work.

The cupboard door finally opened revealing a very angry Kurt. He simply pushed past Finn and sat silently at the table. Finn's attention was lead upstairs where he heard Katy Perry's teenage dream being blasted through the house along with Blaine's voice. FUCK he thought, if Kurt heard tha- ''What was that FINN?''. Too late. ''Um, crap, sorry my CD must have um been playing I'm sorry, um er, i-be right back''. He dashed up the stairs only and crashed into Kurt's bedroom only to find himself greated by Kurt's redecorated bedroom. The fairy light's were hung everywhere and there was fake snow on the windows. The comforter and pillows of Kurt's bed had been dragged off and been put onto the floor. He was shocked, ''Blaine, you did this? IN LESS THAN 5 MINUTES?''. Blaine stared as the taller boy examined his work. ''Erm, yeah! Listen can you bring Kurt up here please..''. ''Um, sure hold on''. Finn closed the door and ran downstairs. Finn went into the kitchin and held up a blindfold for Kurt to put on. Kurt nodded and reluctantly follwed his step brother up the stairs.

When they got to Kurt's bedroom, Finn opened the door and took off Kurt's blindfold.

Kurt stared.

''Blaine...''


	4. Goodbye

Sorry guys, not gunna continue I'm working on a new idea :)


End file.
